Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
| obrazek = | rasa = Visored | urodziny = 17 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 73 kg | przynależność = Visored, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 3. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:3.jpeg 3. Oddział | partner = Love Aikawa Izuru Kira | poprzedni partner = Chikane Iba | bazy operacyjne = 3. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society Wcześniej Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Kinshara | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Shōto Kashii | angielski głos = Christopher Smith }} , nazywany także . Jest Visoredem i kapitanem 3. Oddziału. Wygląd Rose na fioletowe oczy, długie faliste blond włosy i wiecznie znudzoną minę. Jako Visored nosi czarny garnitur z pomarszczonym żabotem, czarne spodnie i białe buty. Jego maska ma wygląd dzioba. Gdy był kapitanem, nosił szaty Shinigami, kapitańskie haori z pomarszczonym żabotem. Po powrocie na stanowisko kapitana jego wygląd uległ zmianie. Skrócił włosy, większość sięga mu teraz do podbródka, jednak część nadal opada poniżej karku. Przesłaniają trochę jego prawe oko. Nosi tradycyjne kapitańskie haori, jak zawsze z falbankami na kołnierzu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, okładka Osobowość Rose jest pozornie paniczykowatym i bezinteresownym człowiekiem. Jeden z najbardziej wyluzowanych Visoredów. Jest często widziany podczas strojenia gitary i rozmawiania o miłości, nie zwracając uwagi na to co się dzieje wkoło. Interesuje się muzyką i często dyskutuje o nowo wydanych płytach, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku albumu Prince of Darkness.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strona 7 Rose lubi także czytać mangę, dzieli tę pasję z Love'm i Lisą. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś zdradzi mu zakończenie mangi zanim sam ją przeczyta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strona 7 Historia thumb|left|190px|Rose i Shinji Rose został kapitanem rok przed Kisuke Uraharą, jego porucznik jest nieznany. Na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów on, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadōmaru i Hachigen Ushōda zostali wybrani jako grupa do sprawy zniknięcia dusz i natychmiast wyruszyli na poszukiwania kapitana 9. Oddziału Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego porucznika Mashiro Kuny. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli uciekającą przed Hollowem Hiyori. Jak Shinji każe jej wyjąć miecz, ona krzyczy na niego, że nie może tego zrobić, bo tym Hollowem jest Kensei. Hirako tłumaczy jej, że jeśli chcą go uratować, to muszą go obezwładnić. Rose mówi, że Shinji ma całkowitą rację i z Lisą opracowuje plan jak obezwładnić Kenseia. Po krótkiej walce z Kenseiem, za Ōtoribashim pojawia się Mashiro, też jako Hollow i kopnięciem powala go na ziemię. Kiedy leżąc na ziemi Rose zobaczył jak Kensei atakował Lisę, strzelił w niego Kidō i powiedział, żeby przestał, bo nigdy nie był słabeuszem, który atakowałby kobietę. Następne Rōjūrō i wszyscy inni, oprócz Shinjiego Hirako, który walczył i przegrał z Kaname Tōsenem, zostali pokonani i ulegli Hollowfikacji, aż do momentu kiedy przybyli Kisuke Urahara i Tessai Tsukabishi. Zabrali ich do laboratorium 12. Oddziału. Próbowali zapobiec działaniu Hollowfikacji poprzez Hōgyoku, ale to się nie udało. Później zostali zabrani przez Kisuke Uraharę i Yoruichi Shihōin do Świata Ludzi i pozostał razem z innymi Visoredami w mieście Karakura. Fabuła Arrancar Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Rose podczas ataku melodią Rose pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze z resztą Visoredów, by wspomóc w walce Gotei 13. Kiedy Hooleer stworzył mnóstwo Menosów Grande, on jak i inni Visoredzi założyli swoje maski i z łatwością pokonali Gillianów. Rōjūrō oraz Aikawa Love, walczą z Primerą Espada - Coyote Sarrkiem. Na początku przegrywali z nim, lecz gdy uwolnili swoje Zanpakutō, role się odwróciły. Jak Lilynette powiedziała Starrkowi, że nie po to Aizen zrobił go pierwszym Espadą, żeby on nie walczył na poważnie, on pokazał swoją prawdziwą moc i bez problemu pokonuje Rose'a i Love'a. Starrk pozwala im uciec, mówiąc, że nie lubi nikogo wykańczać, jednak oni odmawiają. Kiedy Arrancar chciał zadać ostateczny cios, stanął na ziemi i przebił go miecz, wychodzący z cienia. Okazało się, że to Shunsui Kyōraku. Coyote i Shunsui stoczyli ze sobą walkę, i kapitan 8. Oddziału zabił Primerę. Dwaj Visoredzi podziękowali mu za uratowanie. Następnie Rose razem z resztą Visoredów i kapitanami atakuje Aizena, jednak zostaje pokonany. Po wojnie z Aizenem widzimy go razem z innymi Visoredami i Retsu Unohaną, która uleczyła ich rany. Kiedy Shinji Hirako podziękował jej za uleczenie, ona powiedziała, że przyjaciele nie muszą jej dziękować. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Rose ponownie kapitanem 3. Oddziału Jakiś czas po klęsce Aizena, Rose wraca do Soul Society i powraca na swoje dawne stanowisko kapitana 3. Oddziału. Jest obecny podczas przybycia Ichigo i prośby o odzyskanie ciała Ginjō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Rose kontra [[NaNaNa]] Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Rose jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Później dostając informację o niepowodzeniu swojego porucznika, spotyka się z Stern Ritter "U", NaNaNem Najahkoopem, mówi o "płaczącej gitarze" i przygotowuje się do konfrontacji z nim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strony 1-5 Zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Rose jest zszokowany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 7 Jakiś czas po wycofaniu się wojsk Vandenreich, Rōjūrō razem z innymi kapitanami gromadzi się w koszarach 1. Oddziału. Pomimo kłótni między kapitanami, Rōjūrō nie odezywa się ani słowem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Potem, jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu ze Strażą Królewską.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Rose pokazany jest jako zdolny szermierz, ponieważ był pewien, że mógłby zając się Kenseiem w bitwie bez zawahania.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 9-10 *'Mistrz bicza': Ze względu na to, jaki Shikai posiada, Rose posługuje się mistrzowsko bronią biczowatą. Jest w stanie zamienić postać Kishary w Shikai przy niewielkim wysiłku oraz kontrolować kierunek ataku z dużą łatwością, aby lepiej zmylić przeciwnika, co pokazano w walce z Coyote Starrkiem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 282 Ekspert Kidō: Rose jest biegły z Kidō i może je wykonywać bez inkantacji, choć używany poziom Kidō nie został pokazany.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strona 8''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 Ekspert Shunpo: Jego Shunpo jest wystarczająco dobre, aby nadążyć za innymi Visoredami, w tym za Hirako.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 1 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, Rose posiadał wielki poziom mocy duchowej. Jako Visored, posiada podwójny typ energii, część Shinigami i część Pustego.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie, garda Zanpakutō jest w kształcie diamentu z zakrzywionymi, wklęsłymi krawędziami i pomarańczową rękojeścią. right|thumb|190px|Kinshara *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strony 9-10 Po uwolnieniu, ostrze Kinshary staje się złotym biczem z kwiatem, a rękojeść pozostaje normalna. Bat może się wydłużać, podobnie jak Shikai Renjiego i może być także używana jako broń dalekiego zasięgu (jak pokazano, gdy Rose zaatakował wilki Starrka ze znacznej odległości).Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strony 7-9 Rose powszechnie używa jej do rozciągania, i może natychmiast zmienić kierunek za pomocą prostego, płynnego ruchu. Może także z łatwością wycofać Kisnharę z powrotem. Kiedy używa bata, to sprawia, że dźwięk jest podobny do gry na klawiszach pianina. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Rose tworzy dźwięk, który jak fala uderzeniowa niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Sama nazwa sugeruje, że istnieje co najmniej dziesięć innych technik, które poprzedzają tą jedną, ale nie został jeszcze ujawnione.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strony 10-11 :* : Ręka Ōtoribashiego świeci się żółtym światłem i prostymi ruchami rąk odrywa różne nuty, powodując, że nici zaciskają się wokół wroga, dopóki nie zostanie od rozkruszony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 279 *'Bankai': Nieznane. Hollowfikacja right|thumb|190px|Maska Rōjūrō Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Rose'a jest wyjątkowa w przeciwieństwie do innych Visoredów, którzy mają płaskie maski. Jego natomiast jest wypchnięta na zewnątrz i przypomina dziób.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 18-19 *'Powiększenie mocy': Podczas noszenia maski Pustego, moce Shinigami jakie posiada Rose są uzupełniane przez moce Hollowów. Relacje Izuru Kira Mimo tego, że jest kapitanem Kiry od niedawna, bardzo się z nim zżył. Jak sam stwierdził, Izuru pobudza jego wyobraźnię i kiedy jest blisko niego, może po prostu wziąć swoją gitarę, a melodie same płyną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 5 Występy w innych mediach Rose pierwszy raz pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, a jego ataki są na bazie światła, które różnią się od Shikai, który pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 jako jeden ze specjalnych ataków. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:3. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo en:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi